Discrete merchandise labels are known which comprise a unitary sheet-like labeling article which has a labeling tag flatly cojoined along a unifying flat bond zone with a flexible elastic layer that extends away from the tag and includes an elastic fastening loop. The elastic fastening loop can function much like a rubber band in holding together a group of merchandise (e.g., produce or cut flowers) or in allowing application of a labeling article to a single piece of merchandise or container therefor (e.g., a jar or bottle) and thus effectively provide product labeling or additional product labeling information. The tag may likewise include a UPC bar code thereon for product identification and optical scanning. Such a unique form of a merchandise labeling article is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0166439 A1.
While the formation of such a merchandise labeling article has resulted in a novel and efficient labeling product, as well as a useful means for banding merchandise together, an organized form of storage, transport and dispensing for such merchandise articles is desirable. Heretofore, such articles were available only as discrete, individual labeling articles.